Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor whall exert its best efforts to conduct Phase II and Phase III studies in patients with solid disseminated tumors. The tumors to be included in these studies shall be limited to the following; lung carcinoma; ovarian carcinoma; cervical carcinoma; head and neck cacinoma; prostatic carcinoma; bladder carcinoma; and melanomas and sarcomas of soft tissue. A minimum of 400 patients shall be included in these studies with no less than 25 patients from any one tumor type. All patients shall be treated intensively with chemotherapy either alone or in combination with other drugs, radiotherapy, immunotherapy or surgery in protocols to be agreed upon by the Project Officer and Principal Investigator. Protocols will include Phase II testing of new investigational drugs. Phase II testing of standard antitumor drugs not previously tested against the particular tumor type as well as Phase III trials to determine the definitive activity of the above regimens.